


i like (heart) you, but...

by general_jae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, but he know's what's best for his hyung, felix doesn't know the real situation, fluff but turned into angst, jeongin's kinda an ass, let seungmin just like someone, real quick, seungmin and felix are business students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_jae/pseuds/general_jae
Summary: Kim Seungmin is in a dilemma when his crush, Hwang Hyunjin updated his profile picture.





	i like (heart) you, but...

It was a December night, Seungmin was scrolling in his Facebook timeline. He saw several memes and videos, which are rather plain and boring, if he would classify them. He was just killing time before sleeping, and had nothing to do but to keep on scrolling.

In the span of half an hour, he spun around his bed for countless times, trying the best position while scrolling through his feed. There were some pop-up messages from his friend through LINE.

After a few messages from his friends and countless scrolling, his feed instantly refreshed.

"Again? This is the 5th time in 10 minutes. Facebook, what the hell are you into?" Seungmin annoyingly said in front of his phone.

He was waiting for the feed to refresh, and when it did, he instantly rose from his bed.

"F*ck."

Written on the first post in his newly refreshed feed, ' _Hwang Hyunjin changed his profile picture'._ His ultimate crush. Just a new picture of Hyunjin and it sent him into gay panic.

 _He's so handsome._ Seungmin thought. _Look, even his mole is cute. How can he look this good?_

He lift his phone closer to his chest area and squealed at an inaudible sound. He didn't want to wake his family members who were already sleeping at the late hour. He looked at the Hyunjin's new Facebook profile picture.

 _Finally, a new picture of him_. Hwang Hyunjin was the typical guy, who rarely update his friends on Facebook, who rarely changes his profile picture, but was always online in the friends list of his friends.

Seungmin viewed the profile picture and saved it on his phone, in case that Hyunjin might delete it.

Seungmin was looking intently on the picture with a smile on his face and a giddy feeling on his chest.

 _Should I like the picture or should I react a heart to it?_ Seungmin confusedly thought about it. _I'm going to ask Jeongin about it._

He opened his LINE app and went to call Jeongin. He sent the downloaded profile picture to Jeongin before calling his friend. After a few rings, the younger picked up the call.

"What now, hyung? I'm doing something right now."

"That can be done later. Look at what I sent to you!"

Jeongin put the call on hold and looked at the latest message from Seungmin. Upon seeing it, he sighed and returned back to call.

"So I assume that Prince Hwang Hyunjin changed his profile picture?"

"Yup! He looks so good! Look at his mole, and his outfit, it fits him so well!"

Before Jeongin could reply, Seungmin got an incoming call from Felix.

"Wait, Jeongin. I got an incoming call, I'll get back to you." And ended the call. Seungmin answered the incoming call from Felix.

"Felix?"

"Seungmin, hi! I was going to ask about if you're going to take Law on Obligations and Contracts next semester. I need one 3-unit subject so I have regular load."

"Yes, I have that one with Mr. Do. Enroll in his class at MWF, I think there might be a few more slots in his class."

"Okay, I'll be taking up that one too. Thanks, Seungmin." Felix was going to end the call when Seungmin spoke up.

"Hey Felix, what do you think should I do?"

"About what?"

"Should I just like or heart-react Hyunjin's new profile picture?"

And all Seungmin was a burst of laughter after his question. Seungmin huffed at Felix's reaction.

"What's funny, Felix?"

"It's nothing, just funny that you were contemplating on which better thing to do. You're really tongue tied when it comes to Your Prince Hwang Hyunjin."

"I'm not his."

"Yet."

"Nevermind, it was stupid to ask you that question. I'm ending the call."

"Wait, frankly, I would rather just like the picture. Other reactions would seem..." Felix paused. "Awkward."

Seungmin sighed and ended his call with Felix. He saw one notification from Jeongin and tapped it.

He saw two messages from Jeongin.

"Hyung, your feelings are getting over your head."

But the one that got him the most was the 2nd message.

"No matter what you do, Hyunjin is off the market."

Seungmin went back to the Facebook app, and it the feed instantly refreshed, the post nowhere to be seen.

Like when Hyunjin committed to a girl, he was nowhere to be seen, but always in the girl's arms.

And Seungmin, the fool of he was, he went to Hyunjin's profile page and viewed his profile picture, once more, before liking the picture.

_i like (heart) you, but you won't even know if you're in the arms of the girl you love._

_although, i cannot hate on (y/n) for being his girlfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> this was rather rushed. sorry >.<
> 
> i'll be posting a lot of seungjin fanfics this winter break, so be prepared. ❤


End file.
